


Con el Corazón en una Licuadora

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El enfoque poco ortodoxo que Harry tiene para preparar pociones, ocasiona las sospechas de Snape y una "misión secreta" para Draco. Traducción de "Heart in a Blender" de Cheryl Dyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con el Corazón en una Licuadora

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart in a Blender](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/914) by Cheryl Dyson. 



 

Harry estaba asqueado. Con dificultad, removió la masa lodosa que estaba en el caldero. Pociones Curativas. Todavía no podía creer que Snape lo hubiera obligado a tomar un curso en casa durante todo el verano. Y que Dumbledore lo hubiera _permitido_.

_Odio las pociones, _pensó. _Las odio, las odio, las odio. Y odio a Snape. Lo súper odio. También en este momento siento por Dumbledore algo parecido al odio. Ah, sí, y antes de que se me olvide, también odio a Draco Malfoy. _Harry siempre agregaba eso después de que lo pensaba bien. Para no perder la práctica.

Con irritación, se negó a hacer nada y luego, marchó resuelto escaleras abajo para coger la licuadora de la encimera de la cocina. Su tía Petunia y los otros Dursley habían salido a comprarle a Dudley unos pantalones nuevos. La búsqueda de semejante cantidad de resistente tela típicamente les llevaba más de seis horas; Harry tenía mucho tiempo.

Llevó el electrodoméstico escaleras arriba, lo conectó y vació el asqueroso contenido del caldero en la licuadora. _Remover cincuenta y siete veces, _leyó que decía el libro "Manual Intermedio de Pociones". Hmmm. Presionó el botón MEZCLAR y escuchó el horroroso chillido del motor luchando por mover las cuchillas. El amasijo se mezcló muy rápidamente y cambió de ser color gris menjurje a un lavanda pálido. Harry apagó el aparato. _Pique finamente un corazón de cerdo y añádalo a la mezcla. _Harry arrugó la nariz.

—O —dijo, en voz alta—, arroje dentro la cosa roja entera y oprima FRAPPE.

Snape siempre le mandaba los deberes por correo lechuza junto con los ingredientes necesarios. Una nota sarcástica y una calificación patética acompañaban a cada tarea, comentando la poción que había regresado con anterioridad.

Harry desenvolvió el ligeramente fétido corazón de cerdo y, haciendo gestos, lo dejó caer dentro de la licuadora. _Mezcle hasta que la poción sea de color carmesí. _Harry mezcló hasta que el mazacote pareció ser lo suficientemente rojo como para considerarse carmesí, y entonces le agregó las alas de polilla. Después de un par de pulsaciones más, la poción se volvió clara como el agua fresca. Harry parpadeó de la sorpresa. Cuidadosamente, vació el contenido en un vial, lo ató a la pata de Hedwig y lo mandó directo hacia la desaprobación de Snape.

* * *

Draco suprimió un bostezo con habilidad maestra. Los veranos eran demasiado aburridos. Nadie de quién burlarse, nadie a quien provocar, y nadie que apreciara su obvia superioridad, al menos que Greg y Vince le cayeran de visita, lo que era raro considerando que ambos vivían en Cornwall. Y el padre de Draco no tenía particular aprecio por Crabbe y Goyle padres. A decir verdad, Draco prefería los días en los que podía quedarse en su habitación, o revoloteando por ahí en su escoba, o vagando por los jardines practicando hechizos para embrujar a Potter y a los de su pelaje. Cuando llegaba compañía, Draco estaba obligado a vestir impecablemente, sentarse como una estatua de jardín y a hablar sólo cuando le hablaban.

—¿No lo creerías así, Draco? —preguntó el huésped de ese momento.

Draco apretó los dientes en una sonrisa amable. —Absolutamente, profesor Snape —dijo en su mejor tono servil. Draco había aprendido a hacerle la pelota a Snape hasta la perfección. El profesor de Pociones asintió hacia el padre de Draco con satisfacción.

—¿Lo ves, Lucius? Es un muchacho inteligente.

—No tiene ni la más ligera noción de lo que estás hablando, Severus. Este muchacho inteligente estaba en completo desacuerdo contigo hace exactamente veintiséis minutos. Lo que solamente prueba tu punto, por supuesto.

Draco sonrió arrogantemente. La respuesta de Snape se vio acortada por la llegada de una lechuza blanca a través de la ventana abierta. Draco entrecerró los ojos inmediatamente. Era la lechuza de Potter. La reconocería donde fuera. El ave aterrizó en el aterciopelado sofá junto a Snape y estiró su pata servicialmente para que le pudieran quitar el pequeño paquete.

El profesor de Pociones sonrió y su sonrisa recordaba a un animal que comía lechuzas, por lo que, sabiamente, el pájaro de Potter voló al otro lado del salón para posarse en el alféizar y así estar más cerca de la ruta de escape. _Es un ave lista, _pensó Draco.

—Potter está tomando clases de Pociones Curativas este verano —explicó Snape mientras extraía el vial de su envoltura—. Es perfectamente pésimo. Todavía peor de lo que es en Hogwarts. Albus quiere que el próximo año tome Pociones Avanzadas, pero con toda honestidad, yo pienso que el chico no tiene remedio.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción. Su sonrisa flaqueó cuando Snape observó la poción y exhaló un sorprendido jadeo. Ante los ojos de Draco parecía ser agua ordinaria, pero Snape rápidamente la destapó y olfateó.

—Increíble. No es posible —mascullaba el profesor de Pociones. Sumergió uno de sus largos dedos dentro del vial y luego dejó caer una gota de la poción sobre su lengua. Frunció el ceño y Draco descansó aliviado, hasta que se dio cuenta que Snape estaba frunciendo el ceño con molestia—. Es perfecta. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Salazar, Potter pudo preparar una Poción de Musa?

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —¿Poción de Musa? —preguntó.

—Te da ideas… creatividad… —dijo Snape distraídamente antes de tronar los dedos—. ¡Hermione Granger! Ella debe estar donde Potter y le ayudó a preparar la poción.

El padre de Draco suspiró pesadamente. —Eso no es posible —dijo.

Snape lo miró con enojo. —¿Por qué no?

—Honestamente, Severus, ¿tú no _lees_ Corazón de Mortífago? Ellos sí publican otros artículos aparte de "Cómo destripar muggles con precisión y gracia"… aunque yo disfruté mucho escribiendo ése… —Lucius se aclaró la garganta—. Pero estoy divagando. También tienen vigilados a todos los sospechosos de pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix. Granger está en Bulgaria con los Weasley en alguna "misión secreta" de Dumbledore. —Draco se abstuvo de sonreír cuando su padre hizo las señas de las comillas con sus dedos, aunque sí se veía muy gracioso. Snape, el inculto patán, soltó una risotada. Lucius hizo una pausa ante esa tontería al añadir—: Algunos días pienso que deberían quitarte tu Marca Oscura, Severus.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Sólo porque no leo papeluchos que terminan forrando el piso de las jaulas de las lechuzas? Tendrás que disculparme. Sé que tú sólo escribes artículos para poder hacerte de un ejemplar gratis y así, comerte con los ojos al Mortífago Soltero Más Elegible de la Semana, confiando en que sea Rowle.

Draco se animó. Adoraba cuando el profesor Snape y su padre comenzaban a llamarse por su nombre de pila. Draco siempre averiguaba las cosas más interesantes.

—Vete a tu habitación, Draco —ordenó su padre, arruinando la diversión de Draco, como era usual.

—Espera, Lucius, tengo una idea. Necesitamos saber cómo Potter consiguió preparar esta poción. ¿Y si alguien le está ayudando? ¿Y si un nuevo genio en pociones se ha unido a las filas de la Orden? _¿Y si quiere quitarme mi trabajo?_

Al final se decidió que esperarían para ver si Potter elaboraba bien otra poción antes de mandar a Draco a su "misión secreta". Draco descubrió que las señas de los dedos formando las comillas no eran ni un pizca de divertidas cuando se trataba de él.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Harry le dio buen uso a la licuadora. Las instrucciones de Snape parecían más complicadas y las pociones más difíciles que nunca, pero la fiel máquina mezcladora se hacía cargo de todo. Harry estaba convirtiéndose en un experto para cuando usó el botón MOLER y el LICUAR. Realmente estaba empezando a disfrutar el hacer pociones.

Los Dursley no estaban disfrutando los efectos colaterales. A pesar de que Harry limpiaba cuidadosamente la licuadora después de preparar cada poción y la regresaba a su lugar en la cocina, aparentemente era imposible borrar todo rastro mágico. La Noche de Margaritas de tía Petunia con las mujeres de cara de vinagre de su club de bridge, se convirtió en la noche de hilaridad cuando los residuos de la Poción Canto de Ave hicieron que las mujeres se pusieran a piar, graznar y chillar durante horas en medio de ataques de risa histérica. Afortunadamente, los varones Dursley habían corrido a un pub local para mirar el fútbol en la tele, y la tía Petunia había tenido una resaca tan dura al día siguiente que apenas sí recordaba algo de lo que pasó en la tarde. Las miradas suspicaces que le dirigía a Harry continuaron al mínimo nivel.

Las miradas suspicaces aumentaron cuando Dudley se preparó una malteada de proteína como parte de su último régimen de pérdida de peso. Harry sospechaba que la malteada habría sido mucho más saludable si Dudley no le echara un litro de helado de pistacho, pero no había sido el helado lo que había causado que su cara estallara en una explosión de manchas grises que le escocieron como los demonios durante tres días antes de convertirse en feas llagas peladas. Harry había estado tan perplejo como los Dursley ante esa reacción, aun cuando ellos no le habían creído durante un instante. Harry aprendió que la Poción Imelda para Remover Tinta no debía ser digerida. Después de eso fue mucho más cuidadoso al limpiar la licuadora.

* * *

  


> _Draco,_
> 
> _Definitivamente, Potter está haciendo trampa con sus deberes veraniegos de Pociones. _ _Estoy seguro de eso. Toma las cosas que te adjunto, ve al número 4 de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey, y averigua en qué está metido el pequeño imbécil._
> 
> _S. S._
> 
> _PD. (Lucius, si accedes a mandar a Draco a esta misión, te prometo enviarte la foto de Rowle que le tomé el año pasado en el Picnic Mortífago, _ _cuando estaba borracho y empezó a bailar desnudo encima de la escultura de hielo de… bueno, tú recuerdas.)_

Draco leyó la carta de Snape una última vez antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. No estaba seguro de porqué el profesor de Pociones creía que _él _era el elegido correcto para espiar al Imbécil que Vivió, y tampoco lo estuvo cuando de alguna manera consiguió terminar frente el número 4 de Privet Drive con un frasco de Poción Multijugos en la mano. La tapa del frasco tenía dos cabellos enroscados a su alrededor. Uno era rojizo castaño y el otro era rubio dorado. Negándose a convertirse en un _pelirrojo_ al menos que el mismo Señor Oscuro apareciera y lo obligara a tragarse la poción, Draco metió el pelo rubio en el frasco, lo sacudió vigorosamente y, después de una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse que no había muggles curioseando, se la bebió.

Los efectos fueron sorprendentemente rápidos y suaves, comparados con las otras ocasiones que había utilizado la Multijugos. Echó un vistazo a sus manos y notó que continuaban siendo aristocráticas y de dedos largos, no callosas o rugosas como había temido que fueran. Ociosamente, se preguntó de quién era ese cabello que Snape le había dado, pero luego se encogió de hombros. No importaba. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Enderezando los hombros, Draco marchó al otro lado de la calle y tocó la campana. Escuchó un poco de jaleo proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa y no fue sino hasta que tocó la campana por segunda ocasión que el ruido se detuvo y pudo oír la voz de Potter gritando: —Bien, bien, ya voy.

El chico de cabello negro abrió la puerta y se congeló. —¿Malfoy?

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿De qué manera Potter había conseguido mirar a través de la Multijugos? Quizá Snape había estado drogado con algo al sugerir que Potter contaba con cierta ayuda. En realidad, era impactante. Draco había asumido que el profesor de Pociones estaba majareta. Antes de que Draco pudiera responder nada, el Gryffindor metió la mano en un bolsillo, sacó un pequeño objeto que Draco no pudo ver con claridad y entonces le arrojó en la cara un líquido claro y frío. Estupefacto, Draco sintió que los efectos de la Multijugos abandonaban su cuerpo tan pronto como la ácida esencia de la Poción Reveladora llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales.

—Potter, ¿qué diablos…?

Su grito furioso fue interrumpido por la sobrecogida voz de Potter. —_Eres _tú. Cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Draco Malfoy parado aquí me imaginé que tenía que ser alguien con Multijugos. Y aparentemente estaba en lo correcto, pero… —Potter hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué te tomaste una Multijugos de ti mismo?

Draco parpadeó. _¿De él mismo? ¿Qué mierda? _Y entonces descubrió la respuesta. Dos cabellos. Snape nunca le habría mandado dos cabellos. Uno de él mismo debió haberse enredado también alrededor de la tapa del frasco. Gimió. ¡En qué soberano lío se estaba convirtiendo _aquello_! Debió haberlo sabido, de hecho. Cualquier plan en el que él se veía involucrado automáticamente se convertía en un fracaso. La Orden del Fénix debería mandarlo a trabajar como la mano derecha de Voldemort. El cabrón rarito estaría muerto la primera vez que tratara de implementar alguno de los brillantes planes de Draco.

* * *

Harry observó en silencio la manera en que varias emociones cruzaban el rostro de Malfoy: negación, frustración y vergüenza, principalmente. Harry había estado sorprendido de descubrir a su némesis de la escuela parado ante su puerta, pero después de un mes de no tener contacto con ninguno de sus amigos y una semana sin la molesta presencia de los Dursley, Harry estaba desesperado por compañía.

Abrió más la puerta. —Bueno, pues entra. —La expresión de asombro en la cara de Malfoy no tenía precio. Era obvio que no se esperaba _eso. _Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con…? Me refiero a tus parientes muggles… —comenzó Malfoy, totalmente confundido.

—No están. El tío Vernon se ganó un viaje de dos semanas a Mallorca en una rifa o algo así. No regresarán sino hasta el próximo martes —explicó Harry y añadió—: Eh… No estás aquí para asesinarme o algo por el estilo, ¿o sí?

—No —fue la única respuesta.

Harry hizo señas impacientemente. —Pasa. Acá afuera está muy caliente. Adentro es más fresco.

Malfoy dudó durante un largo momento antes de entrar a la casa. Harry pensó que parecía como alguien pisando una pila de estiércol: mayormente asqueado, pero también sintiendo náuseas. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y entonces comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, llamando al rubio por encima de su hombro. —Por aquí. Haré un poco de té.

Malfoy siguió sus pasos, observando fascinado, muy a su pesar, las fotografías inmóviles que colgaban de las paredes. Se detuvo y examinó detenidamente la Pared de Dudley, como a Harry le gustaba llamarla.

—¿Dónde están todas tus fotografías, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy al fin—. Ah, espera, déjame adivinar. Tienen un santuario aparte sólo para ti, ¿no es así? ¿O un retrato de tamaño natural colgando encima de la chimenea, quizá? —Malfoy echó un vistazo hacia la sala. Harry se preguntó si en serio él esperaba encontrar parafernalia de "Amamos a Harry Potter". Si era así, entonces estaba en la casa equivocada.

Harry soltó un bufido ante las payasadas de Malfoy y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

* * *

Sin decir palabra, Draco observó a Potter "hacer un poco de té". Fue casi fascinante la manera en que llenó una tetera con agua del grifo y luego la colocó encima de una enorme caja de metal. Giró una perilla para encender fuego y puso la vasija sobre las flamas antes de abrir una cajita y arrojar dos artilugios de papel dentro de tazas de cerámica blanca.

—Demorará un par de minutos —dijo, y Draco se preguntó porqué simplemente no calentaba la tetera con su varita. Antes de formular la pregunta, recordó el motivo. ¡Magia en menores de edad! Potter no tenía permitido hacer magia. Draco frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, él tampoco lo tenía permitido. En la Mansión Malfoy estaba exento de cumplir esa regla idiota porque nadie del Ministerio se atrevería a acusar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy de practicar magia fuera del colegio. No si querían que sus rasgos faciales continuaran siendo reconocibles, en todo caso—. ¿Quieres sentarte? —añadió Potter.

Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados el uno frente al otro ante la mesa de la cocina, Potter levantó la cabeza y preguntó: —¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, cuando te vi parado ante mi puerta me imaginé que tenía que ser una broma. Fred o George tratando de tomarme el pelo, quizá. ¿Y por qué tomaste una Multijugos de ti mismo?

Draco estaba tan mortificado que sintió sus mejillas arder. Se descubrió balbuceando la verdad sin ni siquiera intentar decir una mentira decente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él? —Um… no fue a propósito. Creo que me equivoqué de cabello. —Hizo gestos y esperó a que Potter se riera e hiciera un comentario mordaz, pero no fue así.

En vez de eso, Potter sólo le sonrió y dijo: —Bueno, al menos no tienes orejas de gato. —Inexplicablemente, Potter abrió mucho los ojos ante su propia declaración y también se sonrojó, mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo. _¿De qué está hablando?_

—Tu ropa está toda, um… mojada —dijo Potter—. La costosa seda, o de lo que sea que este hecha, no se arruinará, ¿o sí?

Draco echó un vistazo hacia abajo y descubrió franjas de humedad y salpicaduras en la totalidad de la _muy _costosa tela de su camisa. —¡Potter! ¡Eres un absoluto imbécil! ¡_Está_ arruinada! ¡Sólo mírame! ¡Parezco un… un… marrano! ¡Parezco un _Weasley_!

—Sucede que a mí me caen bien los Weasley —dijo Potter con tono de advertencia.

—Bueno, ahora que estoy tan desarrapado como un Weasley, quizá ya te caeré mejor y limpiarás esto inmediatamente. —Draco comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y Potter se puso de pie rápidamente, luciendo decididamente asustado. Draco suspiró—. No importa. Si no logras limpiarla, te mandaré la cuenta.

—Voy… a revisar la tetera —dijo Potter y se giró para ir a fisgonear donde estaba la tetera, que no podría haber hervido en tan poca cantidad de tiempo al menos que hubiera recibido una buena pizca de magia. Draco se preguntó si quedarse solo en una casa muggle sin la habilidad de hacer magia, había trastornado a Potter. A Draco eso lo hubiera vuelto loco casi instantáneamente. Se permitió sentir un momento de lástima por el pobre y solitario héroe. Solamente un momento, rápidamente sofocado. No comenzaría a ponerse sentimental con su presa cuando tenía una "misión secreta" qué cumplir. Draco hizo las señas de las comillas con los dedos justo al mismo tiempo que Potter se giraba hacia él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —peguntó Potter.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_? —replicó Draco mientras bajaba las manos con gesto culpable.

—Yo te pregunté primero.

—Me estoy quitando la camisa —dijo Draco y así lo hizo de inmediato.

—Ah, sí —chilló Potter y de nuevo se giró hacia la tetera.

_Definitivamente trastornado, _decidió Draco.

* * *

Harry decidió ir a buscarle una camisa a Malfoy mientras la tetera terminaba de hervir. Se escapó escaleras arriba y rápidamente abrió su baúl. Siempre que se quedaba en Privet Drive, automáticamente volvía a vestir las prendas usadas de Dudley. De cierta manera, los Dursley lo trataban un poco mejor si creían que estaba sufriendo. Harry se quitó el harapo deforme que traía puesto y se puso una camiseta negra que se había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Cogió también una camiseta roja y sonrió ante el pensamiento de ver a Malfoy vestido de ese color.

Bajó las escaleras de puntillas y se asomó a la cocina, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Malfoy ahí. Esperaba verlo fisgoneando por toda la casa, pero el rubio continuaba sentado ante la mesa, con apariencia aburrida. Y sin camisa. _Y tiene una piel adorable, _pensó Harry y luego consideró golpearse la cabeza contra el pasamanos varias veces hasta sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Le arrojó a Malfoy la camiseta roja y se dirigió hacia la estufa.

—Puedes ponerte esto, si quieres. Creo que te quedará. Somos más o menos de la misma talla.

—¡Es roja! —se quejó Malfoy.

—Está seca —replicó Harry y vació el agua caliente dentro de las tazas. Automáticamente, le puso tres cucharadas de azúcar y añadió un chorrito de leche a la taza de Malfoy antes de darse cuenta que en realidad no sabía cómo le gustaba tomar su té al rubio. Desafortunadamente, Harry tomaba el suyo sólo con una cuchara de azúcar, así que no podía fingir que ese té era el de él. Empujó la taza sobre la encimera con mirada desafiante. Afortunadamente, Malfoy continuaba mirando la camiseta y no pareció darse cuenta del problema con el té.

—¿Nunca te has puesto nada rojo? —preguntó Harry.

—Nunca —respondió Malfoy.

—Yo sí me he puesto prendas verdes muchas veces —dijo Harry apaciguadoramente.

—Es porque tú te ves genial vestido de verde —dijo Malfoy distraídamente y luego palideció. Harry sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente enternecido.

—Gracias. Estoy seguro que tú te verás igual de bien de rojo.

Con cara de pánico, Malfoy se puso la camiseta y al instante, su cabello se levantó en un halo de estática. Harry soltó una risita. Los ojos grises lo miraron con enojo. —¿Y bien? —preguntó Malfoy cuando su cabello estuvo de nuevo bajo control. Se levantó y estiró los brazos a los costados antes de darse una vuelta como si fuera un modelo, esperando la inspección de Harry.

La camiseta roja lucía sorprendentemente bien en él, aunque Harry asumió que el idiota se vería fabuloso hasta con una de las camisas de Dudley. Sin querer, los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en el trasero de Malfoy, enfundado en unos ajustados pantalones negros. Era la perfección.

—¿Estás verificando cómo me veo? —demandó Malfoy.

—¿No se suponía que eso tenía que hacer?

—Eh… sí, me imagino. Entonces, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No es desagradable mirarte.

Extrañamente, Malfoy se sonrojó. Rápidamente, Harry se tragó su té y apartó la vista. Los dos se tomaron sus bebidas durante largos minutos hasta que el silencio se tornó incómodo y el tictac del reloj se volvió audible.

—¿Y, por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—Estoy en una misión secreta para averiguar quién ha estado ayudándote a preparar tus pociones para Snape. —Los dedos de Malfoy se curvaron en el aire en lo que Harry esperaba fueran señas de comillas.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Es un secreto.

—¿Me lo dirás para poder irme? —demandó Malfoy—. No quiero quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo del que tú quieras tenerme.

—No me molesta que estés aquí —dijo Harry. Era raro, pero lo decía en serio.

* * *

Draco parpadeó con sorpresa y se bebió todo el té. No había dejado de darse cuenta que Potter había preparado su té de la manera exacta como a él le gustaba. Draco no podía pensar en una sola persona que supiera cómo tomaba él su té. En su casa se lo preparaban los elfos domésticos, así que dudaba que sus padres lo supieran. Ciertamente, ninguno de sus amigos de Slytherin lo habría sabido.

Además, Potter se había cambiado el horrible harapo que traía puesto cuando Draco arribó. La camiseta negra que vestía ahora se le ajustaba al pecho y acentuaba unos músculos que se habían desarrollado en algún momento en el que Draco no estaba mirando. Francamente, tampoco era desagradable mirar a Potter. No se le ocurrió una respuesta lógica a las palabras de Potter, así que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el Gryffindor habló otra vez.

—No es la gran cosa, aunque Snape seguramente parirá un hipogrifo. He estado usando una licuadora —dijo Potter.

Draco lo miró fijamente mientras Potter se reía y se ponía de pie. Draco no observó el trasero de Potter mientras éste caminaba por la cocina… bueno, no mucho. El Gryffindor levantó un aparato de tamaño mediano de la encimera. Era una protuberante cosa de metal con una jarra de cristal encima.

—Una licuadora. Vamos, te lo mostraré.

Potter cargó el aparato escaleras arriba y Draco lo siguió. Sí, y sí observó el trasero de Potter mientras subían las escaleras, ¡pero era porque lo tenía justo enfrente de él! ¿A dónde más se suponía que debía mirar? Además, estaba gratamente bien formado… y sus piernas eran lindas, probablemente torneadas por el quidditch. Draco estuvo aliviado cuando por fin llegaron a su habitación. El imbécil anduvo por ahí y por allá, levantando ropa tirada, pergaminos, libros y periódicos. Draco se arrojó sobre la cama con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—El Señor Oscuro estaría celoso si supiera en dónde me encuentro en este justo momento —comentó Draco.

—No creo que él quiera magrearse conmigo —dijo Potter, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

—¡Me refiero a tu _casa, _no a tu cama! —gritó Draco.

Potter soltó una risita. —De acuerdo, hagamos las pociones. ¿Con cuál empezamos? El cabrón malvado de Snape me mandó tres esta vez.

Draco puso las manos detrás de su cabeza. La cama de Potter era sorprendentemente cómoda y olía a él. Draco giró su cabeza ligeramente y aspiró su aroma. Se congeló cuando notó que Potter lo estaba observando.

—¿Y la poción? —pinchó Draco.

Potter levantó una hoja de pergamino. —Bien, tengo que hacer una Poción para el Crecimiento del Cabello, Jugo para Mejorar las Uñas y Solución Suavizadora de Piel. Juraría que Snape me tiene preparando sus propios artículos de aseo.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante el pensamiento de Snape convirtiendo a Potter en su preparador personal de pociones. —Empecemos con la cosa Suavizadora de Piel.

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo Potter, dejando el pergamino a un lado y sacando una bolsa de piel con los ingredientes. Draco observó al chico de cabello negro mientras preparaba las cosas. Parecía mucho más relajado de lo que nunca lo había visto. Creyó que tal vez era porque en casa Potter se sentía más a salvo que en ningún otro lugar. Por primera vez, analizó en cómo se debía sentir Potter al tener a un mago malvado y a sus seguidores siempre al acecho y esperando una oportunidad para arrojarle la Maldición Asesina. Era algo para pensar.

—Todo está listo —dijo Potter—. ¿Quieres mirar?

Draco se levantó de la cama y se unió a Potter. Con curiosidad, observó la manera en que el Gryffindor arrojaba varias cosas al azar dentro de la jarra de vidrio. Le puso una tapa encima y presionó un botón. La máquina rugió y cobró vida. Draco estuvo asombrado cuando las cosas zumbaron y se convirtieron en una masa de finos pedacitos. Potter detuvo la máquina.

—Ahora hay que añadir el agua de manantial —dijo. Draco levantó un frasco y vació el agua. Potter agregó un puñado de pétalos de lavanda—. Las instrucciones dicen que se agite ciento cinco veces. ¿Cuán jodidamente tedioso es hacer eso? Según mis cálculos, podemos simplemente presionar MEZCLAR durante, digamos… ¿siete segundos?

Draco miró los botones y encontró el que decía MEZCLAR. Lo presionó y al instante Potter gritó: —¡La tapa!

El contenido salió disparado de la licuadora y cayó sobre Draco, la pared y el escritorio. Potter apretó un botón y la máquina se detuvo. Draco lo miró con furia a través de una cortina de empapado cabello que goteaba sopa rosada.

—Te odio, Potter.

—Bueno, no creo que la mezcla haya tenido nada asqueroso o volátil, ya que no le habíamos agregado todavía el bazo de babuino… pero, sólo por si acaso, tal vez deberías darte una ducha. Ven.

Draco siguió al molesto imbécil por el pasillo hasta el baño.

—Bien, ¿sabes usar los mandos? —preguntó Potter después de verificar que hubiera toallas disponibles para Draco.

—Sé cómo usar una ducha, Potter.

—De acuerdo. —Potter pareció inseguro y avergonzado durante un momento—. Te dejo que te duches, entonces.

Draco suspiró de asco cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del Gryffindor. Esa tenía que ser la misión secreta más estúpida que jamás hubiera existido.

* * *

Harry se echó sobre la cama durante un momento, tratando de no pensar en Malfoy usando la ducha. Eso era algo que no debía considerar en absoluto. Nunca. Se levantó y limpió el desorden, reflexionando irónicamente en que ahora iba a obtener una nota reprobatoria en esa poción porque, Snape, intencionalmente, sólo le mandaba ingredientes para un solo lote. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Malfoy que causaba que la vida de Harry automáticamente se pusiera en el botón "JODER"?

—¡Potter!

El grito sacó a Harry de su ensueño. Corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño. Malfoy estaba en la ducha, asomando la cabeza desde atrás de la cortina estampada con flores. —¿Qué sucede con esta cosa? —demandó Malfoy—. Giré la perilla marcada con una C y el agua está más fría que el hielo. ¿En el mundo muggle la C no significa CALIENTE?

Harry corrió hacia él y giró las perillas rápidamente. —¡Lo siento! El tío Vernon hizo sus propias reparaciones en la tubería y dejó los controles al revés. Todos ya nos… acostumbramos a usarlos así. —Metió la mano al agua hasta que la sintió lo suficientemente tibia y entonces echó un vistazo hacia atrás. E inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Cerró los ojos.

Oh mierda, ahora tendría la imagen de un Malfoy desnudo impresa para siempre en la mente. Y no era una mala imagen. Harry se preguntó si existiría alguna Poción Limpiadora de Cerebros…

—Gracias por decirme, Potter —espetó Malfoy, logrando que fuera un poquito más fácil apartar la imagen de su desnudez—. ¿Cuál de estos malditos productos puedo usar con seguridad?

Harry gimió, dándose cuenta que tendría que volver a meter la cabeza dentro de la ducha para poder encontrar el champú adecuado entre las ocho o nueve botellas que estaban ahí. Él sólo tenía permitido usar el más barato, el más genérico de todos, pero Malfoy se merecía algo mejor… Joder, ahora el sentido de superioridad del rubio estaba contaminando a Harry.

Miró dentro de la ducha, tratando de mantener los ojos fijos en las botellas. Encontró el champú favorito de la tía Petunia y lo cogió. Su mirada se movió hacia un lado y la quijada casi se le cae al suelo de la impresión. Malfoy estaba completamente dentro del agua, la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba bajo el rocío de la ducha. El agua bajaba sobre su cuerpo en largos chorros. Harry estaba paralizado. Nunca antes había pensado que un chico pudiera ser fabulosamente bello, pero tal vez era porque nunca había tenido a un Adonis desnudo y mojado lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Malfoy sacó la cabeza del agua y parpadeó hacia Harry, que se sonrojó hasta ponerse de color carmesí y empujó el champú en dirección de Malfoy.

—Ahí tienes —tartamudeó Harry y salió a toda prisa en el mismo instante que la botella dejó su mano.

Jadeando, se apoyó contra la puerta del baño. Se aseguró a él mismo que el sudor que cubría su frente había sido causado por el vapor. El temblor era un poco más difícil de explicar, lo mismo que la estrechez bajo los vaqueros a la altura de su entrepierna.

* * *

Draco sonrió ante la apresurada retirada de Potter. El Gryffindor actuaba como si nunca antes hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo. Draco reflexionaba mientras se enjuagaba la espuma del cabello. Había sido bastante excitante saber que Potter lo estaba observando. Draco nunca hubiera pensado de él mismo como un exhibicionista, pero quizá sí lo era.

Giró las ridículas perillas arrevesadas para cerrar el agua, pero debió haber hecho algo mal porque estuvo cubierto al instante con agua hirviendo. Draco soltó un alarido y se arrojó hacia fuera de la ducha, a través de la espantosa cortina floreada. Ésta se arrancó completamente de los anillos que la sujetaban y Draco cayó con todo y ella hasta el suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Potter apareció ahí, con varita en mano y luciendo como todo un héroe hasta el último centímetro.

—Llevas una vida muy peligrosa, Potter —comentó Draco.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que tengo quemaduras de tercer grado —dijo Draco. Potter lo rodeó para cerrar la diabólica agua y luego se arrodilló a su lado. Tocó el hombro de Draco con una mano.

—¿Necesitas un sanador? —le preguntó Potter y Draco se rodó con molestia. Potter palideció levemente—. Mierda, tienes manchas rojas por todos lados. De verdad te quemaste. ¿Llamo a alguien de la Orden para que te lleven a San Mungo?

Draco no tenía intención de ir a San Mungo, ni siquiera si su piel comenzaba a burbujear y se le caía a pedazos. En realidad no le dolía mucho, pero Potter no tenía que saber eso. —No. No tengo ganas de anunciar mi presencia a los de la Orden y después tener que explicárselo al Señor Oscuro. Estoy seguro que se encontrará extasiado de saber que estuve aquí tomando el té, acostándome en tu cama y casi siendo asesinado por tu ducha endemoniada, y que no traté de hechizarte ni siquiera una sola vez.

Potter ignoró eso y colocó una mano bajo los hombros de Draco. —Ven, te llevaré a mi cuarto. Creo que mi tía Petunia tiene un poco de pomada para quemaduras en el armario del pasillo. Al menos podemos usar eso si te niegas a recibir un tratamiento adecuado.

Potter levantó a Draco hasta ponerlo de pie y luego lo arrastró por el pasillo, aunque Draco era perfectamente capaz de caminar. Tenía algo de divertido dejarse cuidar por el Gryffindor. Potter lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama y Draco sintió otra oleada de placer cuando la cara de Potter se volvió roja ante la vista de su desnudez.

—Déjame también traerte una toalla —dijo Potter y prácticamente salió corriendo del cuarto. Draco pensó en cruzar los brazos debajo de la cabeza, pero decidió que eso se vería demasiado calculador. Tenía que lucir indefenso. Pensó en cosas dolorosas y esperó sin moverse hasta que Potter regresó. Cubrió la entrepierna de Draco con una toalla, y éste vio que traía un pequeño tubo en la mano.

—Crema para quemaduras —le explicó Potter y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama. Se la pasó a Draco, pero éste no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla—. Tienes que… uhm… untarla en las áreas quemadas.

—¿Lo harías por mí? —pidió Draco después de bajar los ojos recatadamente. Sentía una emoción indescriptible ante el simple pensamiento de ver al Elegido ejecutando semejante tarea tan íntima y poco importante. Tal vez debería escribir su propio artículo para el Corazón de Mortífago. De manera anónima, por supuesto.

—Su-supongo que sí —dijo Potter y desenroscó la pequeña tapa. Vació una pequeña cantidad de la descolorida crema sobre su dedo índice y lo llevó hasta la mandíbula de Draco, quien hizo gestos ante ese primer frío toque. De acuerdo, eso sí escocía un poco. Los dedos de Potter eran sorpresivamente gentiles mientras masajeaban y se movían hacia la garganta y pecho de Draco. Sus brazos tenían solamente unos pocos puntos enrojecidos, y Potter rápidamente se encargó de ellos. El torso de Draco era el más dañado. Una larga mancha cerca de su ombligo desaparecía debajo de la toalla, y los ojos de Potter se encontraron con los suyos durante un nervioso momento. Draco sonrió para darle valor y Potter, solícitamente, bajó la tela un poco. El movimiento hizo que la toalla se ajustara más al miembro de Draco, el cual ya había empezado a despertar ante las suaves caricias de Potter. Draco se mordió los labios mientras su erección cobraba vida.

Los dedos de Potter se paralizaron apenas a unos centímetros de la evidencia de la creciente excitación de Draco.

—Debe ser un efecto colateral de la poción que me bañó —dijo Draco, y Potter se rió vacilante.

—La poción —dijo—. Sí, claro.

—Es eso o son tus suaves manos las que me están excitando —dijo Draco y cogió a Potter de la muñeca. El Gryffindor jadeó. Draco mantuvo su mirada fija en los muy abiertos ojos verdes mientras tiraba de la mano de Potter y se la llevaba hasta los labios. Olfateó la suave piel del lado interno de la muñeca de Potter y la tocó con la lengua. Potter exhaló un sorprendido resoplo y trató de quitar la mano, pero Draco no lo dejó ir; en vez de eso, tiró de Potter hacia delante inexorablemente. Cuando los ojos verdes estuvieron a centímetros de los suyos y sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron deliciosamente, Draco dejó caer su otra mano, no tan casualmente, sobre la entrepierna de Potter. El Gryffindor dejó de respirar.

—Parece que a ti también te cayó un poco de la poción, ¿verdad?

* * *

—Sí —consiguió decir Harry—. La poción. —Agradeció que Malfoy le estuviera dando una excusa, a pesar de que se preguntaba si la poción era realmente la responsable del comportamiento de Malfoy o era… algo más. Sin embargo, la mano de Malfoy continuó posada sobre la erección de Harry, acariciando lentamente. Harry se deslizó hacia delante con un suspiro de entrega y tocó los labios de Malfoy con los suyos. No hubo protesta mientras sus bocas se presionaban juntas y se quedaban así. Harry chupó levemente y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Malfoy hizo lo mismo, y entonces, esos suaves labios se abrieron bajo los suyos, invitando a Harry a entrar. Gimió ruidosamente y aceptó la invitación.

La lengua de Malfoy estaba caliente y húmeda y caliente y, oh Merlín, perfectamente maravillosa… Harry sabía que nunca antes había probado nada tan espectacular. Antes de que pudiera explorar mucho más de lo que le habría gustado, la mano de Malfoy se movió, provocando un corto circuito en la mente de Harry. Aquellos hermosos dedos dejaron su miembro y tiraron de la cintura de sus vaqueros. La mano de Harry continuaba apoyada a un costado de Malfoy, y rápidamente la movió hasta encontrar su erección.

Los ojos grises se abrieron de golpe y Harry los miró fijamente durante un largo rato, sin hablar. Harry acarició cuidadosamente, no deseando romper el hechizo. Malfoy liberó una exhalación temblorosa y entonces abrió la cremallera de Harry.

El sonido pareció cambiar la atmósfera. Harry estampó su boca contra la de Malfoy, saboreándolo ansiosamente. Retiró la toalla de un tirón y Malfoy empujó sus vaqueros hacia abajo, liberando la erección de Harry. Se olvidó de cómo respirar cuando la mano de Malfoy rodeó su miembro… su mundo se redujo a esos cinco dedos tomándolo y a esa lengua que le mandaba lametazos de fuego a través de las venas.

Harry estaba sobrecogido y se contuvo cuando sus tendencias Gryffindor tomaron la delantera. No podía permitir que el rubio tuviera semejante dominio sobre él. Era terrorífico. Harry rompió el beso y se soltó del agarre de Malfoy. Los ojos plateados se abrieron con sorpresa y Harry alcanzó a vislumbrar consternación en ellos antes de que el rubio pudiera enmascarar su expresión: Draco pensaba que Harry lo estaba dejando.

La idea animó a Harry dándole una densa sensación de poder. Sonrió perezosamente e hizo una pausa justo sobre la erección de Malfoy. Los ojos grises se oscurecieron hasta casi ser negros cuando Draco se dio cuenta cuáles eran las intenciones de Harry. Harry lo admiró por un momento; el cabello rubio estaba empezando a secarse, cayendo sobre su frente en delicados mechones. De repente, Harry deseó enterrar las manos en ese pelo… pero primero lo primero. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry soltó un lametazo en el medio de la pulsante erección de Malfoy.

Malfoy arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que, si hubiera estado colocado unos centímetros más atrás, se hubiera golpeado contra la cabecera. Harry encontró esa respuesta tan deliciosa, que hizo de nuevo lo mismo. Luego, tomó toda aquella dureza dentro de su boca y tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa del peso de aquella sensación casi abrumante. Estaba chupándosela a Malfoy… _y le encantaba. _Merlín, tenía que estar loco.

Repentinamente unos dedos se enredaron en su cabello, negando la locura. Eso también le encantó. Durante un instante todo aquello lo asustó, la mera profundidad de sus sentimientos; pero se negó a escuchar esa alarma que sonaba dentro de él y en vez de eso se concentró en su tarea.

—Potter… _oh, Merlín, Potter —_murmuró Malfoy y Harry casi suspiró de alivio. Lo que fuera que él estuviera sintiendo, no era el único. Tomó a Malfoy lo más profundamente que le fue posible, empapando su dureza y chupando la punta cada vez que su boca la alcanzaba. Probó amargo sabor salado, pero, sobre todo, saboreó piel tibia que temblaba de necesidad. La mano de Malfoy apretó su cabello y Harry descubrió sus propias manos acariciando los muslos de Malfoy antes de deslizarse hasta juguetear con los rubios rizos que rodeaban la empapada erección.

Harry acunó los testículos de Malfoy y eso pareció ser más de lo que el Slytherin podía soportar. Se estremeció y llenó la boca de Harry con líquido ardiente. Harry casi se atraganta, pero se armó de valor y lo tomó todo, tragando rápidamente aún antes de que pudiera registrar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Los dedos de Malfoy lo estaban lastimando levemente, tan apretado tiraban del cabello de Harry. Mitigó el dolor abandonando el suave miembro de Malfoy y apoyando la mejilla encima del plano abdomen. Las agitadas respiraciones de los dos parecían ruidosas en el silencioso cuarto, hasta que las palabras de Malfoy rompieron la quietud.

—Potter, ¿alguna vez, tú has…?

Harry se rió sardónicamente. —¡No, Merlín! No, por supuesto que no.

El suspiro de Malfoy pareció ser de alivio, pero podía haber sido la imaginación de Harry. El Slytherin se aclaró la garganta. —Me puedes… um… si lo deseas.

Harry levantó la cabeza con asombro. _¿En serio Malfoy estaba sugiriendo que…? _Un oscuro sonrojo estaba cubriendo las mejillas del rubio haciéndolo ver más adorable, si eso era posible.

—No todos los días me pillarás aturrullado por una poción, Potter. Será mejor que le saques el mayor provecho.

Harry casi no podía ni hablar. Aturrullado por una poción o no, aquello era un regalo que no tenía precio. Depositó un besito en el abdomen de Malfoy antes de moverse hacia arriba y tomar sus labios una vez más. —Eres hermoso —le dijo.

Malfoy gimió cuando los dedos de Harry encontraron la entrada que estaban buscando.

—Es la poción hablando por ti, Potter.

—No es la poción. Sólo yo —le aseguró Harry—. Sólo yo, Draco.

* * *

Lucius regresó al salón y le echó un vistazo a Snape, que sentado ante un enorme espejo, estaba comiendo algo blanco y esponjoso.

—¿Cómo va mi hijo? —preguntó.

—Creo que no quieres saberlo —respondió Snape con la boca llena de esa extraña comida. Lucius se sentó a su lado en el sofá y, enojado, vio hacia el espejo.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—Mujeres luchando en el lodo. Es una cosa muggle. ¿Quieres palomitas?

Lucius estuvo observando durante un momento, fascinado, muy a su pesar, con esos cuerpos cubiertos de barro y luchando, pero entonces recordó: —¿Y Draco?

Snape suspiró. —No digas que no te lo advertí.

El espejo se nubló por un instante y luego se aclaró para mostrar a Draco acostado sobre una cama, besando a Harry Potter con inconfundible fervor. Lucius se levantó del sofá como impulsado por un cohete y se alejó varios metros mientras se preguntaba si existía una manera de Auto-Obliviatarse.

—¡Demonios! ¡Odio que siempre tengas la razón! —gritó.

—No siempre —dijo Snape calmadamente y tomando otro puñado de aquel tentempié blanco—. No esperaba que Draco fuera el pasivo.

Lucius se cubrió la cara con las manos. —No estoy escuchando esto. No estoy escuchando esto.

—Ah, deja de lamentarte —dijo Snape con la boca llena—. Mi plan funcionó a la perfección. Potter protegerá a Draco con su propia e insignificante vida Gryffindor y así tú tendrás la libertad de gritar a los cuatro vientos una conveniente furia ante la impactante "traición" de Draco. ¿Ya escribiste la carta en la que repudias al chico?

Furioso, Lucius metió la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y le pasó a Snape una hoja de papel.

—¡Vamos, Barbarianna! ¡Dale, dale, dale! —gritaba el profesor de Pociones.

—¿Me puedes poner atención? —demandó Lucius—. ¿Es absolutamente necesario que le mande la carta a Draco ahora mismo?

Snape suspiró y puso su platón a un lado antes de desaparecer el espejo. —Sí, es necesario. Los instintos protectores de Potter harán efecto de inmediato y así, Draco estará a salvo. Sabes que lo mejor para él es que permanezca ignorante el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Narcisa se ha ido a Francia, como era nuestra intención?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bien. Asegúrate de que se quede ahí. Ahora, aquí están las fotos de Rowle que te había prometido. No te masturbes mucho, podrías quedarte ciego. —Snape arrojó una pila de fotos sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Lucius miró fijamente al hombre con gesto enojado, pero no pudo evitar echarle un codicioso vistazo a las fotografías.

—Eres malo —le dijo al mago de cabello negro. Una réplica patética.

—Ya me lo habían dicho antes —respondió Snape antes de salir.

 


End file.
